colkinomfandomcom-20200213-history
Dreamboat
:"Well... y'know what they say... you can... lead lightning to strike two birds in one basket... but..." - Dreamboat, shortly before becoming incoherent and nodding off mid-sentence. Marcia 'Dreamboat' Cannon is an agent of the UNWD, and is the head of interrogations and subduing detainees in the prisons due to her immediately placating presence. She is also a trained oneirologist, or 'dream scientist'. Character Appearance Dreamboat's appearance may vary, as she tends to gently warp reality around herself to look as dreamlike and nonthreatening as possible. Normally, she has dark skin, pink hair with a light purple fringe, and wears lavender pyjamas with purple slippers and the UNWD logo on the breast. She has a slight cleft lip that gives her a 'cat face' appearance. Personality She is calm, slow to react and generally drowsy. Although she always seems on the verge of nodding off, she is genuinely attentive and perceptive, and is very kind and considerate, always ready to give advice. She is slow to anger and hard to agitate, always more passive than aggressive. She can be infuriatingly lazy and passive at times, indifferent to even the most dire of situations. Abilities As her alias suggests, she can travel into dreams and manipulate them. This allows her to travel into the dreams of a sleeping person and make near-exact copies using 'dream scraps' (also known as 'those floaty things that you see in front of your visions when you stare at the sky for too long'). These copies cannot physically interact with people, and disappear the second they are touched. She can also hypnotise others using her voice (although not by choice), and anyone who touches her skin (even involuntarily) falls asleep. As her powers only work at close range, she keeps a gun of tranquilisers in her bag. Additionally, she can manipulate reality in short fields, often to make others feel comfortable and 'interrogate them with kindness'. She also seems to have some kind of 'softening' ability that allows her to slow projectiles around her and land more gently after falls. History Marcia Cannon's story is that of an average oneirologist who created the 'Sleepinator'- a complex system of REM scanners hooked up to a 3D printer that would print items from dreams. Although the prototype was incomplete, Professor Cannon could not resist and wired herself up to the machine. Of course, this went horribly, horribly wrong, leading to Professor Cannon becoming trapped in the machine for an agonising seven hours before her lab assistant arrived the next morning and freed her. She became an insomniac, too afraid to sleep in case she became trapped again. After many sleepless nights, she became desperate, eventually collaborating with another scientist (likely a member of the Cobra family) to create a machine that'd allow her to sleep- to control her own dreams and prevent the nightmares of that night in the Sleepinator from keeping her awake.. You'd think that the same stone never strikes one bird twice, but in Marcia Cannon's case, it definitely does. Before the hypno-ray could be fired, there was a huge powercut in the labs. When the generator was booted up, the machine took on too much power and blasted her far harder than expected, before exploding in her face. This allowed her to manipulate the physical remnants of dreams and hypnotise others into deep sleep with a touch, turn herself into dream-residue and travel into the dreams of others, and manipulate reality to a small degree. The cure for her insomnia came at a price- she now became nearly narcoleptic, but became the UNWD's chief of interrogations. Her hospitable nature made her an excellent interrogator- lulling prisoners into a sense of safety that would convince them that spilling the beans would be beneficial for everyone involved- and she is known to help sleepless agents forget their woes. Trivia * She has an awful habit of falling asleep mid-sentence. * Her assistant in interrogations is Isaac Wolffe. * She often uses nonsensical combinations of idioms/malaphors in speech, such as 'A bird in the hand is worth two with one stone', 'Lightning never strikes another man's treasure', 'Like pulling teeth out of a stone' and 'Keep your friends close but you can't make them drink'. Category:UNWD Category:Females Category:Psychics Category:Passive Powers